The Fraternal Frequentation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Sheldon's brother visits making life for Sheldon and Amy very uncomfortable. One-shot Shamy.


_**This promt was given to me by michiamoverano:**_ _ **Could you write one about George Junior coming and making comments that put Shamy in an uncomfortable position and maybe Howie comes and worsens it?**_

Sheldon and Amy lay in bed together. Their breaths were fast and ragged, their skin was moist and their eyes were closed in pleasure.

The air was thick and musty but all Sheldon could think about was the sweet, refreshing scent of Amy as she lay tucked under his chin with her arms wrapped around his back.

They held each other close, refusing to let go, clutching hold of what was left in attempt to make this feeling last for as long as possible.

However, as time went on, they both realised that the others would soon be here for dinner and it would be more socially acceptable to be wearing clothes.

Therefore, Sheldon reluctantly withdrew to shower meanwhile Amy decided to slip on one of his t-shirts temporarily until, she herself, could wash.

She padded softly into the kitchen and set up the kettle for tea.

Hopefully Sheldon would be finished before everyone else arrived so she would be ready well in time.

Unfortunately, Amy's hopes were dashed when there was a knock at the door.

Amy was so embarrassed at the thought of entertaining guests in clothes that barely reached her mid-thigh, that she did not acknowledge how strange the knock sounded.

It was slow yet loud. The strength of the person on the other side made the whole door vibrate which continued far past the end of the knocking.

Amy pulled the hem of Sheldon's t-shirt down, attempting to cover as much of her body as possible. It would be clear to her friends what they had been doing only a few minutes earlier, but they all understood how excited Amy was by her new-found sex life and would understand.

Scuttling to the door, she pulled it open. Her cheeks reddened in humiliation, she hunched her shoulders to make herself as small as possible and her eyebrows crossed in annoyance at their unusual punctuality.

She was shocked however, at the unfamiliar face behind the door.

He could not have been much older than her yet it showed poorly. His face was sunken and looked tired; large dark shadows lay under his eyes; his shoulders slouched; his hair was untidy, greasy and greying; the smell of alcohol hung around him, making Amy's eyes water. Overall, he appeared unkempt, unruly and intimidating.

Amy stepped back in surprise and pulled the t-shirt lower when she noticed his eyes roaming her body.

"Um… can I help you?" She asked, trying to remain stern and in control.

She did not, however, predict the mysterious man's next move.

"There she is!" He shouted as he stepped closer and wrapped Amy in a firm hug.

The scent of alcohol wafted towards her with his swift movement. The odour, tight hug and shock of the whole experience made her cough violently.

"What?" She managed to rasp between coughs to gain more information whilst still attempting to escape.

The man only hugged her tighter while stepping back into the apartment.

"You're exactly as he told me. But, as you know my brother, he tends to go all out on the details"

With the thick Texan accent, Amy finally acknowledged who this was, "Your brother?" she repeated his words to confirm her suspicions.

She was extremely uncomfortable at having this stranger pressed up against her whilst only wearing a shirt, even if he was presumably Sheldon's brother.

Relief overcame Amy when she heard a loud voice ring out from behind them, "Unhand her!"

Sheldon stood in front of the door to the bathroom, now washed and dressed, and stared at the uncomfortable scene before him with knitted eyebrows and a scowl on his face.

George quickly let go of Amy and strode towards Sheldon with open arms.

"Shelly!" He cheered. To Amy, it sounded somewhat sarcastic.

Sheldon looked disapprovingly at George who continued to step closer but still remained standing where he was to allow the hug.

Amy watched as her boyfriend stood straight and solid, clearly uncomfortable, as George firmly embraced him.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked in a monotone voice.

"Come on, is that any way to greet ya brother? I ain't seen you in almost two years!" George withdrew from Sheldon and slapped him on the back.

Sheldon lurched forward from the power of it but regained his balance to swiftly head towards Amy.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He held onto her crossed arms, his thumbs making small circular motions in a comforting manner. He pressed his body closer to hers in attempt to ease her into answering him.

"I'm fine" She smiled, her eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

"Well dang Shelly" George interrupted them, "Who'da thought I'd see the day that you clung onto a gal like she was your queen?" George smiled to himself and looked up at his brother with a wide smile.

"There was rumours that you'd found a lady friend" He peered around Sheldon to raise his eyebrows at Amy suggestively. Amy pulled her shirt lower and looked at the floor.

Sheldon blocked George's view by leaning over in front of her slightly.

George continued, "Well I just had ta see this for myself. I needed to check up on her… make sure she was worthy of my smarty-pants brother" he chuckled and raised a single eyebrow but there was a hint of sincerity in his tone.

Sheldon's stature relaxed slightly when he heard his brother. Amy stepped up to stand next to Sheldon who wrapped his arm around her, "She's more than worthy" he responded sincerely.

George snickered and stepped closer to Sheldon to put his hand on his shoulder.

On some level, Sheldon was expecting words of wisdom or advice from his older brother, this however was a long shot as George's words were the exact opposite.

"So…you guys been getting frisky?" he asked with a bob of his eyebrows and an impish smile.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and stepped back to force George's hand off his shoulder.

He replied sternly, "That is not an appropriate question to be asking"

"Come on! This is the first time somethin' interesting has happened to my brother, I need the details!"

The couple looked at each other in humiliation at being asked about their intimate details.

Luckily, they were saved by the door.

Or rather, unluckily.

Leonard, Howard and Raj entered the apartment but their conversation stopped upon seeing the newcomer.

"Leonard, Howard, Rajesh, I'd like you to meet my brother, George" Sheldon introduced them reluctantly with a sigh.

The boys all shook hands and smiled. They had heard many stories of Sheldon's brother and they appeared to be accurate, although biased. George Jr was friendly and cheery despite his dark and grisly appearance; they had expected far worse from Sheldon's tales of Texas.

Howard noticed Amy stood uncomfortably, still in Sheldon's t-shirt, "Well, well. What have you two been up to?" he followed his question with a teasing lion's growl sound.

"None of your business" Sheldon retorted childishly.

"They been doin' the deed" George smirked and when seeing Sheldon's aghast facial expression, he added mockingly, "Whatsa matter Shelly? This your first time?" His voice rose high in ridicule.

The other three men laughed, "This is far from their first time" Leonard explained.

"Yeah, ever since Sheldon finally hit puberty they've been at it like rabbits" Raj sniggered.

Sheldon and Amy blushed and shuffled closer to each other for support.

"That's enough" Sheldon demanded upon seeing Amy pull down his t-shirt yet again. He could tell this was making her feel uncomfortable, and it wasn't exactly fun for him either.

"Not your first time ey?" George smirked, "How long ago was that then?"

Sheldon looked sheepishly at the floor and mumbled under his breath "Seven months"

"Sorry what was that brother? I didn't quite hear you there" Junior elaborately placed a hand behind his ear.

Sheldon bit his lip, and kept his gaze to the ground.

"Seven months!" Leonard, Howard and Raj shouted in unison through hysteric laughter at George's teasing.

Amy's embarrassment grew whilst Sheldon was becoming angrier.

"Whoa-ho" George smirked, "Three months. You been giving it to her good for all that time? Who knew my little brother was a sex addict?"

"I am not a sex addict" Sheldon replied, exasperated.

George nudged Howard with his elbow and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Amy, "So how is he?"

Sheldon look horrified.

"Aw come on. I just wanna know what you're like in the sack" George defended his astonishing question.

"Yeah is he good? Bad? Fast? Gentle?" Howard joined in.

Sheldon was getting angrier, "We're not telling you anything"

"Why do you want to know so bad? It's a little weird" Amy tried to attack the pair back but they were having too much fun.

"I never imagined I'd see Shelly let a woman breath near him, let alone straddle him in bed" George smirked.

"You know, Bernadette told me that Amy said Sheldon was brilliant in bed" Howard exposed, causing the boys to all raise their eyebrows and look fascinatingly towards the couple in an attempt to pressure them into a response.

Amy looked up, aghast that Bernadette had revealed their private conversation.

"How dare you gossip about our sexual dalliances? It's none of your business but I'll have you know that I have excelled at this particular activity, much like I do with any other" Sheldon argued.

Junior, Howard and Raj giggled whilst Leonard looked dismayed.

"I think I'm going to get dressed" Amy decided to escape the awkward situation and rushed towards the bedroom, disregarding the shower she so badly wanted.

Sheldon went to follow her, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves" he fumed at the men.

Amy was stopped by Sheldon before she turned the corner of the corridor. The four boys turned to watch them. Sheldon held onto her hips and pressed his body into hers.

"We don't have to prove ourselves to them" he licked his lips, "What matters is that we're both happy, isn't it?"

Amy smiled, her eyelashes fluttered at Sheldon's rare romance.

"Exactly" she whispered and stood on tip-toes to place a small kiss on his lips.

The pair wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace before walking back to Sheldon's room, arm in arm.

"Well I'll be…" George gawped at them, "I can't wait to tell Missy what I've seen"

 _ **Thanks for reading! xxx**_


End file.
